


July 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you regretting asking me to buy a lot of junk food for you recently?'' Amos muttered.





	July 12, 2004

I never created DC characters.

''Are you regretting asking me to buy a lot of junk food for you recently?'' Amos muttered as he frowned and Supergirl winced.

THE END


End file.
